Una frase perturbadora
by GixKey
Summary: Un debate de dos amores, como uno es consecuente del despido del otro y no saber si aceptar o no es por la misma confusión interna. ¿Quién está contando este relato...Mimí o Sora?
1. Chapter 1

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **¿MIMÍ O SORA?**

 **Una frase perturbadora**

Poco menos de un mes y me dices que te gusto, poco menos de un mes y me dices que te resulto adorable, una persona maravillosa, poco menos de un mes….ni siquiera me conoces, es más me caías mal, no tuve la dicha de tratarte, jamás estuviste en mi órbita y justo ahora enfrente mío y de todo un salón de clases repleto de gente chismosa e insensible me susurras al oído palabras que para otra serían majestuosas.

" _Te quiero robar un beso"_

No sé qué decir ante ello por lo que tan solo me río, es un signo claro de nerviosismo, y estoy consciente que terceros no escucharon, más sentir tu profunda mirada sobre mí y el vapor que emana tu respiración tan próxima a mi cara me paraliza, por lo que aquella jocosa risa es el único sonido que sale de mis labios, ninguna afirmación ni negación.

No tengo permitido sentir ya nada, intentaba escuchar a mis amigos antes de recibir tu llamado por una persona que ahora mantengo en anonimato, aquel que ellos aprecian y recuerdan con cariño y que aún hoy día mantengo en mi corazón como un error, y no por lo acontecido sino como producto de mi cobardía, aquel que fue un amor equivocado, o mejor dicho a destiempo, un amor que no debió ser, porque lo amé, jamás lo dije pero si lo pensé, jamás externé aquellas palabras para no calar más profundo en su herida e ilusión, porque al darme cuenta de cómo se tornaron las cosas me contuve, intentando vanamente perder mis ilusiones y ese amor dañino, queriendo verte feliz día con día, y hoy me arrepiento de no tenerte aquí y padezco de agonía, misma que merezco por mi inmunda cobardía.

Pero olvidando la retrospectiva y volviendo a donde empecé, volteo la mirada topándome con los ojos de aquel que desea probar mis labios, y solo puedo callar con una tenue sonrisa. Así que atendiendo a mi estúpido impulso de continuar con una conversación normal sin despertar sospecha de algo extraño ante las curiosas miradas de mis amigos que de pronto me observan sonrojar, cambio abruptamente el tema por algo más, evidenciando tu sonrisa pero al mismo tiempo inconformidad en el mirar que me dedicas, más solo asientes con la cabeza y ese rato lo dejamos pasar como un manchón del momento.

Es como jugar "Simón dice" pero sin la frase explícita, en este caso Simón dijo que cambiásemos de tema, y habrá que obedecer. Pero me deja pensando en cómo aun no consigo olvidar a quien quiero, y sobre todo, me hace preguntar si estoy lista para algo nuevo.

Matt….te dejé en el pasado, reprimido y enterrado pero aun percibo tú esencia en mí ser.

Tai…estás frente a mí ahora y lo que sea que eso represente, espero no lastimarte con los fantasmas del pasado.


	2. Ultimatum

Siempre quise volver a hablarte, quería tener contacto contigo, imaginé que a estas alturas del juego ya me habrías olvidado….no lo sé. Tuve demasiadas ideas en la mente y en todas ellas la posibilidad de que me superaras era latente.

Pero..¿y hoy? Hoy finalmente que…no podría decir que tengo todo tan claro como quisiera pero que mis circunstancias han cambiado un tanto para mejorar haces tú aparición, y aunque me da una sensación de satisfacción saber que estás presente y que no me has olvidado el imaginar a volver a aquello que fue pero no fuimos me aterra, me llena de pavor ser nuevamente una prófuga. Recuperar mi autoestima es algo que creo muy poco probable, porque desde entonces me siento una basura por herir a ambas partes, a él y a ti. Y aunque quisiera seguir hablando contigo, tratarte día a día como antes…tú y yo no somos amigos, sé que acordamos estar allí para el otro pero…la verdad es que no sé qué pensar contigo. Has removido mi mundo tantas veces…

Siempre me pregunté que si la primera vez no hubiese hablado contigo…¿me hubieras intentado contactar tú o en aquel entonces yo no representaba algo grande para ti? La regué contigo tantas veces. Es la primera vez que soy tan imprudente de no pensar mis actos y nada resultó lo que esperaba…aunque para ser honesta no estoy muy segura de qué esperaba de todo esto. Sólo sé que te convertiste en mi platónico, en mi amor imposible, aquello que por más que intente no podré tener, porque ya no me siento digna, ya no.

Debí seguir siendo conformista, debí haberte visto como mi amigo y tratarte como tal, tal vez de esa forma ahora podría verte con total libertad y no con la paranoia que tanto me atormenta al caminar. Podría sonreír y abrazarte, podría tan solo mirarte…pero ya no puedo hacerlo más.

Tomé una decisión muy dura, y me desmoroné, te pedí tiempo para entenderme y aun así fracasé, mi única conclusión fue pensar que no era digna de un querer. ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar cuando se supone ya estás enamorada? ¿Cuán duradero es ese sentimiento que fue reemplazado? O ¿Qué tanto impacto tuviste que haber tenido en mí como para pensar en aquello?

La respuesta…no tengo ni la más diminuta idea. Pero así fue…en fin…ahora mismo solo me debato como decirte lo que pienso. Aquello siempre fue un hasta luego pero…con el pasar de los días lo denoté como el adiós. Y ahora sé que tú lo viste de igual manera.

…

Ya estaba bien, me estaba recuperando de tu partida, ahora que volviste volverás a mover cabos en mi vida….y yo no quiero eso. Siempre te voy a querer. Siempre te mantendré en mi recuerdo, y aunque veo esto como otra oportunidad de la vida de tenerte de nuevo y posiblemente la última que llegue a tener ya no puedo.

Gracias mi todo…..por quererme como siempre quise que me quisieras.

" _Trazado en la ruta amarilla….está el símbolo de nuestro amor…que aunque cubierto sea con pintura…escrito fue con fervor"_


	3. ¿Por qué?

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **¿Por qué?**

¿Cuántas veces necesitas equivocarte antes de aprender una lección?

¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar por la felicidad de otra persona?...¿Y por la propia? ¿Es moralmente aceptable preocuparte por ti cuando tienes la soga en el cuello?

Muchas veces sigues un patrón, repites la historia que te negaste a seguir, que te negaste a imitar, no de la misma forma claro está, porque cuando por primera vez entregas tantos sentimientos y al final fracasan porque te auto estropeas después de eso ya no queda más nada, cualquier otra situación que suceda solo es un tonto intento de querer hacer las cosas bien y no dejarlas a medias.

Negar el sentir de alguien hacia tu persona, explicar de mil y un formas que no corresponden que nunca sentirás nada por su presencia y en realidad así es, pero luego de quedar vacía querer que alguien más llene ese sentimiento….de querer volver atrás.

Bueno…en realidad no se puede…y se debe seguir adelante mirando cuesta arriba para salir del agujero que tú mismo cavaste, aquel en el cual te enterraste.

Fluir con la corriente no es una opción, todo da pie a que la historia transcurra acorde al próximo desee, porque no tienes la voluntad de decir que no, porque no quieres volver a ver un rostro triste como aquel a quien amaste tanto sin poder decirlo….y dejas que ocurra el curso de las cosas. Al final todo es un ciclo, cuando ya no hay más que hacer, y las cosas se deben aceptar debes saber decir adiós, y lamentablemente…verás otro rostro triste, y ahí ocupará una gran parte de tu mente y obviamente tu tiempo, pero finalmente dices basta, alto…y adiós.

Y cierras el ciclo, y aunque te sientes mal sabes que es lo que debiste haber hecho, y sabes que se acabó, aun eres débil, aun tienes su número en tu teléfono y por si te animas a borrarlo está anotado en un papel simple en tu alhajero….el número sin nombrar a aquel que amaste verdaderamente y dejaste ir. Y mientras una versión 2.0 de a quien hiciste daño se vuelve tu amigo…solo eso. Así concluye una historia triste, pero socialmente correcta…y aun con el paso de los días, te sigues preguntando el porqué.

¿A quién amo?


End file.
